Game of Knight
by Riko Psycho
Summary: It's the day of crowning, and Amu Hinamori can't wait. She'll finally be ruler of her land, protector of her people, and be able to take on her mother's abilities. Yet, something is unnerving to Amu. The crown. And she's not the only one worried. Purely and strictly AMUTO, KUTAU, RIMAHIKO, KAIRYA. (Is that right? xD) Ah yes, and Tadase bashing. Literally.


Hi, I'm Riko. I woke up today itching and cursing the world.

...

(To self: Great start and unique introduction.) But enough about my troubles... Early Amutoness for the win.

* * *

I do not own Shugo Chara. I don't own anything. I'll never own anything except my stories/plot. *Cries*

* * *

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

_Her hazel eyes were wide as the crown clattered to the floor, a loud splat echoing against the walls as his head slammed into the concrete floor. She glanced upwards, meeting his cruel and deadly gaze. Those stone cold, heartless eyes that seemed to shine just a bit brighter when his eyes met hers. He took one-two-three steps forward, plucked the crown from the now red painted carpet and quietly set the glimmering circlet on his ruffled hair. She heard the familiar painful latch, and a scream rip from his throat._

Amu awoke, gripping her aching heart tightly and inwardly shivered. Something so cruel, something so disturbing would be done to her this very morning. She had to take a breath.

As fast as her awakening body would let her, she got dressed, opened the palace doors quietly, and walked through the garden. She greeted a flawless 'Good morning!' to anyone she saw: guards, gardeners, and maids of all sorts. Soon she reached her favorite Sakura tree, it's blooms swaying in a way to greet her. She let herself smile and sit against her friend, petting the ground next to her.

"Amu-sama!" she glanced up as a young teen-about her age-ran towards the young highness. Amu stood up, taking notice of her fair maid and truly smiled that morning.

In a calm voice, as to not alert her or anyone for that matter, she questioned her young maid on what was the matter.

"It'll be starting soon, aren't you excited?" Amu was silent, only imagining the pain she would feel. She shivered, yet flashed her friend a grin.

"I-Indeed I am Miki, I cannot wait." The blue haired maid quickly grabbed Amu's cloak, putting it around the girls shoulders.

"Let's get you pampered up darling." she snorted sarcastically, causing the princess to giggle.

What did she do to deserve such a good friend?

* * *

**(Unknown P.O.V)**

He kneeled to the ground, gripping the other buffed male's head. He shook the unconscious man a bit more before shrugging and throwing him to the side. No fun in playing with a toy that wouldn't respond.

A hand rested on his shoulder, causing him to twitch and suppress himself from murdering this next victim.

"What?"

"Just thought I'd say, you totally kicked that guy's ass." The 'victim' said, giving him a thumbs up. Cobalt narrowed towards the familiar face of his friend, sending shivers down the brunette's body.

Those eyes that held so much pain, rage, sorrow, and one hidden piece that most would over-look. Insanity.

"D-Don't give me that look dude... You need to stop creeping people out Ikuto, it's freaky." The blue haired male snorted in response, slapping his hand away before turning and thrusting into a nearby wall.

"Today's the day you know." Kuukai rose an eyebrow.

"The day for the girl to become a princess? Everyone knows." _Crack!_ He glanced up and paled, seeing the older teen's fist through the wall.

"Not. What I meant." he took a deep calming breath. "She's not ready to take the crown, and I'll show her why."

"That reminds me..." he trailed off and allowed his body to rest against the wall. "How long has it been since you've seen her?"

"Eight years." After that, he was quiet. An awkward silence resting in the air.

"I see." He turned to say something, yet all he saw was air. Not a blue haired-psycho man in sight.

* * *

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

"Wow Amu-chan! You look lovely~desu!" The princess did a twirl, showing off the dark rose like gown. Miki coughed.

"Because of me your majesty, you'll look stunning. And that crown on your head-" Miki began swooning, her eyes glazing over in thought.

"You really did it Miki~desu." The blonde agreed. She walked over and quickly shoved a plate into the young girl's line of vision. "Although, nothing like cake and cookies to start off the day!"

"But she'll get fat!"

"Will not!"

"L-Ladies!" Amu interrupted, pressing two gentle hands into each's chest. A sudden warmth spread through the air, calm and fragrant. "Please" she calmly whispered. "do not fight on this important day." She popped a chocolate cookie through her lips, feeling the melting cocoa in her mouth.

"A-Amu-chan!"

"You're drooling~desu!" Amu awoke from her daze and quickly wiped the drool off her mouth.

"Forgive me, it was just so good Suu!" she giggled despite the blush evident on her face. Soon, the three girls were laughing. A knock stopped their fits of giggles.

"I apologize your highness, but I believe it is time." Taking a gulp of breath and keeping the smile on her face like she's supposed to, she headed towards her fate.

* * *

**(Ikuto's P.O.V)**

Taking a gulp of breath and letting a smirk reveal itself at the unconscious guards, he allowed a purr to escape from his throat, twirling the claw like dagger and hopping from the watching post. He threw a black cloak gracefully over his head and blended into the crowd that headed for the castle.

"I will protect you." He whispered to himself. "I will always protect you..."

* * *

Awww Ikuto, you're so creepy/sweet. *Swoon* Anyway, I do hope you all enjoyed this little preview. What do you think is gonna happen in the castle? What's Amu so freaked out about? Does Ikuto already know Amu? What's their relationship? Do you think my bed will ever be sleepable? Er, that's a different story...

But please do continue to read, critique me if anything is wrong, and don't hold back. Crack that whip my babies!

...To early in the story to be calling you my babies, but whatever.

Read and review my lovelys. Or just pop a fav/follow.

Thanks a ton:

Riko

PS: *Awkward wave* Bye :3


End file.
